


Change It Up  ;*

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anniversary, Basics Connor attaches a P to spice up their sex time, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cat Dad! Gavin Reed, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First chapter is basically PG, Fluff, I think thats it???, If I missed any tags let me know, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Second chapter is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Tina embarrasses Gavin in front of basically the entire DPD, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, lite fluff, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: It's been two years since Connor and Gavin first started dating; Gavin can't quite believe it, but is overjoyed to spend time celebrating with his boyfriend. Except Connor has a surprise he refuses to spoil at all and Gavin has to sit through work with the promise of something (and someone) special waiting for him at home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! So, I'd been trying to figure out something to continue on this, and I have the proposal part partially written but... there needed to be some inbetween, and then... this. Which, yeah, is self indulgent, but I love them and Gavin's been good and deserves the D.

[February 3rd, 2041, 4:49:15 AM]

_Two years..._

Gavin grinned to himself, awake before Connor for once, watching his boyfriend's LED cycle a slow, steady blue. He couldn't believe that they'd actually been together for two years. He traced his fingers over Connor's skin, connecting freckles aimlessly.

He didn't want to get out of bed, especially when that meant him leaving Connor at home.

“ _I want to surprise you when you get home, so you have to go so I can get it ready.”_ Connor had told him, when Gavin was going to request the day off. _“I promise it'll be worth the wait.”_ He teased with a wink that still sent a wave of heat through Gavin thinking back on it.

“You're going to be late.” Connor's voice was nearly clear, just the slightest bit deeper, re-calibrating from leaving sleep mode. He turned to look at Gavin over his shoulder, peeking at the detective through his lashes. “Want me to make you coffee while you shower?”

Gavin groaned, pressing his face into Connor's back. “Don't wanna go.”

He could feel the laugh rumble through Connor's skin just before he shifted up, leaving him pouting into the bed sheets. “Gavin, we already discussed this.” Connor playfully scolded him for what felt like the hundredth time this week. “I can't get your surprise ready while you're here.” Connor leaned down to kiss him, Gavin groaning into it and attempting to pull him back down into the bed.

“Up.” Connor ordered, tapping Gavin on the nose before he left the bedroom, the cats greeting him immediately with needy meows and no doubt trying to trip him up on the way to feed them.

Gavin sighed, settling back into bed and staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Connor had a point, and probably Gavin wouldn't even get a hint of whatever surprise was planned if Gavin didn't leave. With another very petulant sigh, Gavin was up and padding into the shower.

By the time Gavin was out and dressed, Connor had changed into some sweat pants and one of Gavin's old academy hoodies, and had already fixed Gavin's coffee exactly how he liked, handing him the hot mug with a smile.

“Hmm... Happy Anniversary.” Connor mumbled into the kiss Gavin pulled him into, setting the mug down on the table to thoroughly claim Connor's perfect damn mouth without any issue.

Gavin chuckled softly, exchanging a couple last kisses with Connor before he ducked behind him to gulp down his coffee. He gave the cats some goodbye pets, before clinging on Connor for a couple minutes. At least until the android told him he absolutely had to leave or he'd be late.

Sitting through work was pure torture, Gavin quickly found.

Somehow, there seemed to be absolutely no cases for him to work. Absolutely nothing, not even petty crimes. Gavin stared at the report he'd been trying to finish for the last two hours, distracted by the thought of his boyfriend's mysterious plans.

At least if he had something to do other than sit at his desk and finish paperwork, he'd probably be able to focus on something else. Then again... probably not... Gavin chewed his lip lightly, remembering just how Connor looked this morning, all that pale, speckled skin showing, wrapped in their dark sheets, dark lashes fanned over his perfect cheeks and pouty lips relaxed and so fucking kissable...

“Hey, Dicktective.” Gavin jolted, Tina's teasing voice knocking him out of his very pleasant thoughts. “You've been staring at the same five words about as long as you've been here.” She grinned at him knowingly glancing over where Connor's empty desk sat across from Anderson's as she pulled up a chair. “Something wrong?”

_You know damn well._ “Nope.” Gavin straightened in his chair, determined to write something useful in the report. But no, he glanced where Connor's desk sat as well, his head filling with nothing but the android waiting for him at home.

“Sure.” Tina thumped him on the shoulder, dragging him from thoughts of soft brown eyes and ridiculously soft hair. “It's your anniversary, right?” She nudged him when he just grunted in answer. “ _Gaviiin_ , I'm _bored_ , gossip with me. Talk to me about your future husband, give me the _deets_.”

Gavin felt his face flush, trying not to choke at the term she used for Connor. “Yeah. Dunno what we're doing, though.” He felt his flush deepen when Tina flashed a very suggestive grin, her eyebrows waggling. “I told you not to do that. Makes you look like a perv.”

Tina scoffed. “Says the guy who dry humps his boyfriend in the break room every chance you get.”

Gavin made what could only be described as a shrill squawking sound and kicked at her chair, only managing to send them both careening across the floor, Tina's chair spinning as she laughed. Gavin could practically feel Hank's urge to murder him rising as eyes from all over the bullpen settled on him. Gavin grumbled and tugged himself back to his desk, pulling up his hood in a vain attempt to hide and get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gives Gavin his surprise. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got a little (read: alot) carried away with this. 
> 
> Sorry?

“Con, I'm ho- _mmm_...” Gavin dropped his jacket and keys to the floor, groaning into Connor's mouth as the android pressed him back against the door.

He stopped and jolted, however, when he felt something that definitely wasn't there this morning press into his thigh, firm and insistent. Gavin pushed Connor back and glanced down, frowning. “Con...?”

“Surprise?” Connor chuckled breathlessly, kissing Gavin again as he spoke. Then pulled away when Gavin made no move to reciprocate, still staring at the hard outline of a dick his boyfriend had apparently installed. “Do you... not like it?” Connor flushed when Gavin finally broke his gaze away to look up at the android. “I just thought... it might be something we'd like to try, something familiar for you.”

Gavin felt the words like a punch to the gut. _Fuck._ Did he say anything like that? When did he ever say or show Connor that he wanted him to do this? Gavin shook his head, brushing his thumb along Connor jawline. “You don't have to change for me Connor. I... I don't know when I made it seem like you did but...” Gavin breathed out when Connor pouted, pressing his thumb against the jutting bottom lip. “I love you how you are, android and all. You don't have to make yourself more... human for me, never.”

Connor nodded, kissing Gavin's thumb. “I... didn't think that you would see that as my intention.” Connor smiled softly as Gavin blinked up at him. “I was simply curious what it would feel like to have an added option for our love making.” Connor winked when Gavin swallowed. “I'd like to know what it feels like to be able to have your mouth on me the way I do for you, how you feel inside...”

The android pressed up against Gavin fully again, smirking when Gavin melted into the contact this time, a quiet little gasp slipping past his lips when Connor ground into him. “How does that sound for you, my love?” Connor nipped at Gavin's jawline, running his hands down Gavin's sides to rest on the back of his thighs, just under his ass, squeezing him there like a promise. “We can spend the rest of the night experimenting with my new upgrade, or I can remove it and we can make love like usual.” Connor pulled back just enough to gauge Gavin's expression, his own clearly filled with lust from the pupil blown eyes, the blue flush dusting his cheeks... But Connor was asking Gavin if he was comfortable moving ahead, so... Connor really did want this? Wanted Gavin like this? Didn't feel like he was forced somehow by something Gavin might've done?

Gavin swallowed, rocking back into the bulge in Connor's pants, watching his eyelids flutter and his breath catch with a tiny mechanical click. _That_ , that was exactly what Gavin needed to see for his worry to melt away, heat over taking it in the second it took him to breathe. “ _Fuck_ , yes, Connor, I want you.” Gavin grunted as Connor's hands squeezed further before lifting him up, Gavin wrapping his legs around Connor's waist as the android carried him to the bedroom. Gavin didn't get the chance to beg much more, lips he'd been daydreaming of all day crashing down against his hungrily, possessive and claiming in a way that had Gavin's blood rushing south so fast he was left dizzy.

Connor laid him out on the bed, Gavin shuddering as he started trailing kisses down his neck, pausing just long enough to pull of Gavin's shirt when it got in the way. Gavin panted, arching up into every kiss, nip, and lick Connor doled out to him, reaching his fingers up to coil into Connor's hair, purposefully skimming his fingers along the panel at the back of Connor's neck.

He smirked when the android jolted, groaning and then glaring down at the human splayed underneath him. “Don't misbehave Gavin, I'll have to punish you.”

_Ooh, that sounds promising._ Gavin put on the best look of innocence he could and gently pressed against the panel, his own body reacting when he heard the hiss and pop of it opening, Connor freezing in place. “I dunno what you mean, Con.” Gavin gently ran his fingers along the edge, feeling the gentle spark and heat of Connor's most sensitive spot. Brown eyes narrowed at him, trying to seem threatening as they darkened with lust.

Gavin pressed in, his fingers barely skimming by the wires when Connor pulled back, shifting his grip on Gavin's thighs to press them up, basically folding him in half. Gavin yelped in surprise and laughed, then groaned when Connor bit down harshly on his thigh, his jeans muting the feeling.

_Need less layers here..._ Gavin whined and tried to wiggle free from Connor's grip, only to earn another bite, followed by a hot tongue dragging over his hard on through the rough denim.

“Con...” Gavin whined, gripping hard in Connor's hair, bucking up and shuddering. “Come on, I need to feel you.”

Connor hummed, giving Gavin's thigh a light slap before he pulled back, only far enough to start pulling off Gavin's jeans. He felt a shiver race along his spine as Connor licked his lips, his eyes zeroing in on Gavin's dick.

Gavin tried to push at Connor's clothes, tugging at the collar of the hoodie he wore from this morning, shoving at the band of his jeans with his feet, only for all of his thoughts to get sidetracked by Connor's mouth swallowing him down to the base in one go. Gavin gasped and shuddered, his eyes watering as his head dropped back into the bedding. _Fuck. This was too much... too much!_

“C-Con, too...” Gavin whined when Connor pulled up, licking a stripe along the throbbing vein on the underside. He bucked up into the touch, then fell back onto the bed like a puppet with it's string cut as Connor suddenly pulled away completely.

“Connor? What...” Gavin trailed off, his words forgotten as Connor pulled off the hoodie, revealing miles of freckled skin, then whimpered when he paused at his jeans, the button and zip undone, long fingers caught in his belt loops.

Gavin sat up, pouting. “Please, Con, I wanna see you.”

That seemed to be enough, because in the next moment Connor was slinking out of them, revealing what was exactly what he felt through the jeans earlier, a sizable, hard, cock, looking mostly normal if it wasn't for the blue flush at the tip. It jumped and Gavin swallowed, feeling his mouth water. _Fuck._

“Wh-! G- _Gavin_!” Connor cried out when Gavin jumped forward, carefully gripping Connor around the base and licking over the head. Gavin hummed, focusing on the taste coating his tongue; plain and nearly flavorless, maybe a touch bitter, like plastic. He licked at the bead of blue tinted liquid pooling at the tip; slightly sweet, almost fruity.

Gavin chuckled, looking up at Connor. “What is this? Lube? It tastes like cherries.”

Connor flushed blue and nodded, then coiled his fingers through Gavin's hair, oh-so-gently nudging Gavin back toward him. Gavin hummed and enveloped the head, moving down until he could feel his eyes water and his jaw ache. It'd been a long, long time since he'd done this.

“I understand now.”

Gavin blinked and looked up at Connor, hearing the android gasp softly before he yanked at Gavin's hair, pulling him down suddenly.

The human gagged, pulling back and coughing as Connor apologized, hands immediately falling away from Gavin as he caught his breath.

“Sorry! I didn't mean, I forgot...”

“'s fine.” Gavin sucked in a deep breath and grinned up at the android, rubbing his hip to soothe away the flickering yellow of his LED. “What'd you mean you understand?”

Connor flushed again – God, Gavin loved when he made Connor blush, he was so fucking pretty like that – and stroked a hand through Gavin's short hair, tickling his ear along the way. “Why you enjoy that so much when I do it. It feels fantastic.”

Gavin chuckled. He'd barely got started and Connor was already that into it? How would he react otherwise...?

He reached over to their nightstand, digging out the lubricant they occasionally used and grinning up at Connor as he settled onto the bed on his back, shifting the pillows under his shoulders and head until he was at a comfortable height for Connor, and started to squeeze some of the lube on his fingers when Connor stopped him.

“Could I...? I like opening you up.” Connor smiled softly, the expression all too innocent considering his next words. “Especially knowing that I'm going to be opening you up for me to finally be inside you.”

_Jesus fuck._ Gavin nodded, feeling a little dazed and a lot like his dick was about to explode if he didn't touch himself right now. He handed over the lube, only for Connor to toss it on the bed beside him. “Um.”

Gavin yelped when Connor flipped him over, bringing Gavin up to his elbows and knees, one hand gripping his ass tight enough to bruise and the other tangling into his hair. “Better.” Connor winked at him. “I want to be able to see your eyes.”

Gavin didn't get a chance to respond before Connor was slipping past his lips, Gavin forgetting everything else as he groaned. A few seconds later slick fingers where rubbing onto his hole, massaging and prodding.

His legs started shaking when the first finger pressed inside, anticipation making him slurp eagerly at Connor's cock, the android reacting with a deep moan and his hips pressing closer just slightly.

This was... amazing. And they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet. Gavin looked up at Connor, groaning when another finger spread him open.

“Fuck.” Connor cursed, and Gavin swallowed, shuddering as sweet liquid filled his mouth. _Did... did he just...?_

Gavin pulled off and shifted so he could hold Connor's dick in his hands, noticing it wasn't softening at all. “Did you just come?”

Connor panted, and nodded, making Gavin groan. “I... didn't expect that. But I was able to override my refractory period so we'll be able to continue.”

...Gavin wanted to thank every being he possibly could for being blessed.

“How many times do you think you can override that?” Gavin asked, his voice thick and rough, both from swallowing Connor down and the overwhelming lust coursing through him.

“I'm unsure.” Connor pressed a third finger in, and Gavin moaned, pressing his face into Connor's thigh as he arched into the touch. “So the sooner I can get inside you, the better.”

He couldn't agree more. Not that Gavin could voice that, considering Connor just found his prostate, and proceeded to roll his fingers over the spot as expertly as he rolled a coin over his knuckles. Gavin melted, tongue lolling out and his hand idly rubbing Connor's erection where it was still wrapped around him. Fuck, he was going to cum if Connor kept this up.

“N-need... in, n-now.”

Connor's cock jerked, his fingers drawing from Gavin, the man slumping like a dead weight to the bed.

“F-fuck...” Gavin grunted as Connor manhandled him to his back, flipping him and rolling him until Gavin's hips were pressed to Connor's thighs, their erections pressed together. Gavin glanced down and whimpered seeing Connor next to him like that, lubricant leaking from the tip and coating both of them.

“Ready?” Connor asked, sounding entirely too composed. Gavin nodded desperately, wrapping his legs around Connor and grinning when the android released a glitching moan.

“Just put it in... _me_.” Gavin finished breathlessly, freezing as he felt Connor shift, one hand settling on Gavin's hip and the other holding himself steady as he pressed the leaking tip of his cock to Gavin's hole.

_Oh fuck. This was really happening. Fuck, fuck, why wasn't he moving? Just want him to be inside me already. Fucking android f-_ “Fuuuck!” Gavin whined, shuddering feeling Connor slipping inside of him steadily. Connor was... actually shaking, his LED spinning yellow, eyes closed and fluttering.

“Y-you're so tight...” Connor stopped, panting, and Gavin took the time to catch his breath, feeling his thighs trembling. “Are you alright? Is it too much? It doesn't hurt does it?”

Gavin wheezed – the closest he could get to a chuckle at the moment – and shook his head. There was a slight burn, too much of a stretch that he got used to with some deep breaths and Connor's pause. Not that he was going to tell Connor it hurt at all. “'m fine. Keep going.” Gavin drug his hand up Connor's arm, moving until his fingers brushed along the panel at the back of his neck, grinning when Connor froze in place. “Just let me know if it's too much for _you_.”

“ _Gavin._ ” Connor moaned, his hips jerking forward as Gavin circled around the panel, just barely touching it, teasing. “Y-you... I'm...” Gavin pulled back, letting Connor get a hold of himself, only for Connor to thrust forward, pushing in another inch, making Gavin moan and laugh. They were really going to do this?

“Fuckin' asked for it.” Gavin squeezed his legs around Connor's waist, pulling the android in, at the same time that he plunged his fingers into the open port, rubbing wires together as he went.

Connor seized, mouth dropping open and eyes fluttering as his hips twitched. Fuck, that was hot. He went to grab for his very deprived dick only for Connor to regain his senses enough to knock his hand away. “Gavin.”

_Oh fuck_. Gavin's hips twitch involuntarily, his heart hammering in his chest as Connor's static-filled voice seemed to rumble it's way through his entire body. “You're misbehaving...” Connor grabbed Gavin's hand from his neck, pulling it away with a minor twitch, only to pin both of his hands over his head. _Ohh..._ Gavin might actually combust.

Without any warning, Connor pushed him further onto the bed, holding his wrists in one hand while he pressed Gavin's hips up with the other. He tugged his hips back to thrust and...

Gavin saw stars, his toes curling against Connor's sides, his breath catching in his chest. “O-oh...” He moaned, blinking sluggishly, then yelping when Connor started hammering into him, hitting that spot every time.

_Too much, too much too much **toomuch**...!_

“C-Con!” Gavin practically screamed, spilling across both of their stomachs, Connor immediately stopping his thrusting to massage his thighs and sides, kissing Gavin deep.

So deep he felt slightly like he was drowning.

_Be a fantastic way to go, though._

“So...” Gavin spoke up, much, much later, the two of them curled up on the couch, Lily and Maple on either side of them asking for attention as they simply relaxed for the rest of the night. “Your, uh, jizz is safe for me, right?”

Connor chuckled, kissing Gavin's temple. “Of course, I would've pulled out if it wasn't.”

Gavin can not handle hearing Connor saying 'pull out', along with the imagery that came with. “So is it just, like, lube? Like what you were leaking before?”

Connor made small, noncommital sound. “Yes and no? It's a synthetic semen, that is somewhat of a lubricant.” He shrugged. “It's multipurpose, I suppose.”

“Huh.” A pause. “Why cherry?”

Connor hummed, nipping Gavin's ear. “Because I thought you might enjoy it. Now stop asking so many questions or else you'll get me all riled up again.” Connor warned, teasingly. Probably a false threat. Gavin narrowed his eyes.

“Does that mean you'll punish me again?” Gavin grinned when Connor gave him a very pointed look, LED cycling yellow for a second before shifting back to blue. “You know, it's more like a reward, so if you keep threatening me with those _punishments_ I'm just gonna-”

Soft lips cut him off, and Gavin giggled, climbing into Connor's lap to be carried back to their bedroom.

_So_ not a false threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/merpiplier) and a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/rarajoeyanna), where I might start doing some drabble requests if anyone is inclined after the new year.


End file.
